This invention relates to a method of cleaning and lubricating bearings, and further to an apparatus for performing such a method.
Bearings are utilized in many modern devices. As examples, wheel bearings used in rollerblades, skateboards or inline skates are subjected to extreme use conditions. A pair of inline skates may employ eight to ten bearings per skate. The wheel bearings are often used for extended lengths of travel, and through adverse environmental conditions. Given such conditions, maintenance of the wheel bearings becomes important. Given the fact that several devices which utilize wheel bearings are owned and operated by young or busy individuals, the maintenance should preferably be a simple procedure. No simple method or apparatus has been developed for maintaining bearings, including the cleaning and lubrication of the bearings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a method and apparatus for cleaning and lubricating wheel bearings which is relatively simple.